


Wizarding World III

by SmellyElly1000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellyElly1000/pseuds/SmellyElly1000
Summary: 19 years later Harry Potter the Boy who lived had a family. 3 beautiful children; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and lastly Lily Luna.James is in 3rd year at Hogwarts, studying to be a Wizard Historian learning more about his ancestors, his best friend is Teddy Lupin. They have a group of friends they like to call the NM. New Marauders, as you can guess they are trying to be animagi. No luck so far though.Next is Albus Severus, who is a second year,  a year ago on the train he stumbles on a blonde introvert reading all alone in a caboose . He sits with them and introduces himself, the blonde boy was named Scorpius Malfoy, after only knowing each other for a train ride to school they become very close. No surprise when they both became Slytherin.Lastly is Lily Luna, who is still not old enough to be in Hogwarts. Though she and her cousin make time for trouble. Every wizard in London knows about Hugo and Lily. Grandma Molly always tell them that they are just like their Uncles, Fred and George. Harry and Ron always visit Hogwarts every now and than for lectures, in which Lily and Hugo tend to make mischief with the NMs.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lorcan Scamander/Rose Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lysander Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Letter to the Gingers

Albus was finishing his meal while the mail owls bombard the dining hall of Hogwarts. "ah! bloody hell! One of the owls pooped on my new robe!" says a 5th year Slytherin. Earning a chuckle from Scorpius, who received a letter from his father. Tucking it in his pocket for later to read in private. "here ya go mate," Albus hands Scorpius a letter signed by a little red head he's familiar with receiving letters from. "Thank Al," Scorpius looks over and sees Albus sorting out his sister's letters from the gifts she gives him. Lily tends to do that, of course she'll find a pretty rock or a flower she fancies and sends it to Al. Scorpius know this from her letters, the letters he received from the very beginning of Albus's sister's knowledge of her brothers best mate.

After their meal the Golden Trio walk through the corridors. Albus reading Lily's letters which received snickers or choking on his words. Rose is all over Scorpius, who is completely oblivious and is focusing on his stopwatch. "Rosie, Lily wants to know if you have an extra- uhhhhh hold on her penmanship is horrid right now." Rose looks over at Albus giving him her full attention as Albus reads the letter out loud. "Before I go and have a date with Papa ask RoRo if she has an extra pair of.. Something." Albus looks over at Rose and gives her a puzzled look. "Yes I do, I'll send them to Lily tonight." Rose nodded and looks at the vast hallway of windows, looking through the glassless frames of brick and stone she sees her cousins playing with each other. She spots Victorie and Teddy under a tree while James is talking to Darla. Motioning the boys to leave her to fantasize about having her younger brother here. One more year Rose. One more year until you can make sure he's safe and away from the bullies at his muggle school. She looks over at her friends who are just now leaving her eyesight she sighs and pulls out a parchment from her journal and begins writing to the boy she longs to hug and torment again. Saying Rose Granger-Weasley and her Brother hated each other was a complete lie. Those two love each other and will always choose each other.

Albus and Scorpius walk into the Slytherin Common room and go up to their dormroom. Both writing to the ginger little girl who sends them pebbles or makes no sense in her letters. "Scorpius, do you think Lily would enjoy me sending her my old quidditch uniform?" Albus broke the silence with that sentence "She keeps them in a chest no?" The blonde boy looks up at his friend. Earning a soft "You're right" he watches his mate throw his old quidditch uniform into a packages and seals his letter. "I'm heading to the owlry you done with the letter?" Albus holds out his free hand and Scorpius hands him the letter to Lily. As Al leaves Scorpius puts his dragon scale where he puts all his gifts from his favorite redhead. A few minutes later Scorpius decided to go study, he's the top of his year and he doesn't want to be alone at the moment. The letter from his Father was an update on his Mother, Astoria, besides Albus and Rose his best mate. Hogwarts hasn't been the best for him, even though he has Al and Ro he still feels alone most the time. Albus is always focusing on studying and the prophecy, he over heard from Auror Potters meeting about a new Prophecy. Scorpius's mother isn't doing any good she's getting sicker by the day, all Scorpius can do is hope.

Albus on the other hand is lost on the way to the Owlry; he always gets fascinated by a girl named Adilena Delacour, maternal Cousin of Victorie Weasley. He knows her but he doesn't think she knows him. "Excuse me, Excuse me" All of a sudden Albus gets hit with extraordinary pain in his face. "FOR MERLIN SAKE!!" He hears a gasp, "I'm so sorry its just you didn't hear me and I'm on my way to the Owlry and you kinda blocking it." He locks eyes with the petite voice and sees Adilena looking back at him. "S-Sorry" Albus moves out of the way and walks beside her. They both arrive at the Owlry and hand the Owl Master the letters. "All three for Lily Luna Potter?" The Owl Master nods and puts them in a pile for delivery. "It'll be delivered tonight, you may go." Albus still hasn't said anything to the Pretty Blonde girl, though she broke the silence. "Sorry about your face, Lily tells me that's the only way for Albus Severus to stop zoning out." She giggles softly and Al blushes, "Lily isn't wrong, though how did you know my name? And Lily's?" "Lily and I were in the same Ballet company, she always hangs out with my cousin on Holidays." With that the blonde Slytherin walks away from Albus, leaving him completely tranced.

James runs into his little brother and throws him Mcgonagall's wand. "Oh hell no James!" Albus yells after his brother who just shouted back a sorry and Albus tries hiding the wand someplace away from him. He feels the glare of a cat, he turns around far to late to hide and sees his headmistress in her cat form. Albus swore to his namesakes to give him the strength to not kill his older sibling. The Potter boy sighs and hands his superior her wand and expects to be yelled out. All he got was detention and a letter to his parents. He just left and went to his dorm, James ruined his amazing mood. He sits in his bed and wonders about the mischievous sister of his.

"HEADS UP HU!!!" Lily screamed as she throws her cousin a bottle of something across the joke shop as they close up. She smiles and climbs down the cash register after she hears her cousin cuss like a sailor. George walks in from behind the back, he looks tired and his beard needs a shaved "Closed up tricksters?" Lily smiles and nods. Hugo walks into frame and nods as well "All done Uncle George, Lily hit my eye with a chocolate frog though." All the girl did was shrug and that made George laugh loudly. As the three walks out of the shop a car is waiting for the two kids outside Diagon Ally. Waving goodbye to their favorite uncle and coworker and gets in the car. It was Lily's mother, "All ready you two?" "Yes" "Yuppie" As they drive through London Lily memorizing the road signs and house numbers. Hugging her cousin as he was dropped off at his house. "Love you LiLu," Hugo blew the girl a kiss as she does the same. "These came in the mail today Darling." It was 7 beautiful letters. From her brothers, Scorpius, Adilena, and the Schamander twins, and Teddy. Lily was smiling the rest of the ride to the Manor on the outskirts of the city. Close to the rural side of London.

When she gets home she opens the door and the smell of Broomstick Polish and Gingersnaps. She loves the smell of her home it reminds her of her visits to Hogwarts. Though she's usually just stays near James, Teddy, Darla, and Louis, She's runs up to her room and sets down her letters she got and runs back to the door. She calculates her dad is about to walk through the door. Five minutes later Harry walks through the door and throws his bags aside and opens his arms out for his little girl. Lily runs to him and jumps into his arms, "PAPA!!" She squeals as he carries her to the kitchen where Ginny is. "How was your day Darling," he kisses Lily's cheek and she sighs happily. "Crazy!" Her parents laugh and the rest of the night was a party. She danced with her dad before bedtime. Ending her day writing to her brothers, blowing them kisses all the way from London. As she closes her eyes she drifts off to sleep.

The night was perfect though around the Manor Harry put up a protection spell to keep his treasures safe. Not golds and money, his treasures are the memories and his family and loved ones safe inside. Harry treasures every moment he has with his children and wife. Keeping the evils out, the evils being the followers of Tom Riddle, those who still lurk the streets of the wizarding world. Slowly each day the followers get closer to reviving their leader....Or so they think Tom is the one whose calling from beyond the graves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prophecy of the Animagi

Given by: Luna Scamander

The boy who lived bore children, the next defenders of the Wizarding World. A group of friend finding out about the gift of the transfiguration trick. Taking on the form of the protectors, a Stag strong and fit, a Unicorn Pure and Innocent , and a Phoenix a beautiful leader ready to stalk and listen. Gathering together friends and an army the Unicorn accepting the children who are haunted by their families past loyalties. The Stag ready to help those who need it, there to receive answers from beyond the grave. And lastly a Phoenix, who goes to the other side ready to listen and reiterate to the army of it's siblings. The Animagi won't be scared to face the darkness, an evil spirit worst than Dark Lord. Parents will be faced with old enemies, becoming friends with others.


	2. Hogwarts Lectures and A Talk With Uncle Fred

Harry walks into Hogwarts, looking around at the reinvasions made throughout the years. Feeling proud to be able to send his children here, to graduate here. As he walks up the main flights of stairs to get to Headmistress Mcgonagalls office. It was time for his monthly lecture, today is in Defense Against Dark Arts. As he is walking to his old mentor's office he passes students. Who all give him their hellos and greetings, He'll see his nieces and nephews and give them hugs. Ask how school's been, just the casual Uncle stuff he enjoys while being here, strolling past his children's classes. Scorpius is already in Defense Against Dark Arts, along with Rose.

"You both know that it's breakfast time correct?" Harry stops and leans against the entry way of the classroom. Scorpius not looking up from his parchment answers, "I understand Auror Potter, though this is the one place I can think in private." "I'm here for support Uncle Harry~" Rose said with a loving sigh. Harry nods and walked to the front of the class to set his stuff down, and sits down. Harry understood Mcgonagall is probably busy, a bunch of old students have been asked to substitute classes due to teachers going missing. Harry hopes that they will turn up soon because if not he will have to take up his old mentors offer and be a teacher full time. "So Mr. Malfoy, hows your father been doing?" Scorpius stops writing and puts his piece of paper away, giving Harry his full attention. "We're still going, Father hasn't been sleeping his letters are always so vague about things at home."

Harry nodded and decided to end there. A little bit time after Rose had left and his class has began coming in. His son Albus comes in with food in his arms and hands it looking exhausted and gives it to Scorpius. "Eat up Mate! its almost about to disappear." Scorpius laughs and eats it fast. "Welcome back students... I am back, now lets talk about a spell casted to ward off Dementors. Mr. Parkinson, what is dementor."

"James, Ted wait up!!" Darla and Louis try to catch up with the two boys ahead of them. James just run into the Gryffindor common room and searches endlessly for something. "It was here!! Fuckkkkkkkkkkk" James just huffs and pouts. "Awww baby~" Darla goes over to him and holds him. "What exactly are we looking for?" Louis said obviously confused. "James the first had a journal and James now wants it." Teddy said still looking for it, Louis starts helping, while Darla and James are snogging. "Need help kiddos," a very familiar voice stalks behind Teddy. "Can you help us Fred?" Teddy turns around to see a redheaded ghost, Fredrick Weasley, Gryffindor house ghost. "James' journal. My fathers portrait said he had one hidden in the Gryffindor Common Room." Fred starts laughing and just laughs, "Yea, Lily has it" James perks up. My little sister has her hands on it!?!" All Fred did was nod. "She's had to for quite sometimes, your father didn't only tell you."

After a few hours it was time for Harry to go home. Lily is still suspended from her Muggle school and no one is home. He would've brought her but she's grounded and next week is Christmas break for Hogwarts. So they made a deal if she didn't come today she will be ungrounded during break so she can hang with her friends. He makes his way to the hallway of portraits, walking by his old companions and smiling whilst having conversations with Remus and Sirius. He makes his way to Mcgonagalls office.

"Ah! Auror Potter, leaving already?" Mcgonagall says from her desk. "Yes I am headmistress, Lily is home alone and Merlin knows what she's doing." Harry sits down in a chair by her desk, "Oh! Yes tell my niece I did say hi" "Of course I will" and with that Harry was off.

Harry gets home to loud music, specifically Mozart. He walks into their ball room to his daughter focus on dancing. He loves seeing her dance, and is certain her Patronus is a Swan. But Lily's moves are graceful. Lily's moves turn from graceful to elegant as the song changes to a waltz. She ballroom dances by herself, Harry enjoys seeing his children like this. James is quite bossy and mischievous, yet when he cooking dinner he is calm and his true self is shown. As a caring brother to his younger siblings. While Albus is always nervous and anxious but when he is with Rose and Scorpius he is a chatterbox. He doesn't care who sees him happy and smiling. And Lily, she's energetic with a short temper, when she was younger she always had tantrums and broke everything in her eyesight. Not from her smashing but her powers acted up. The reason her parents put her in dance to begin with, she keeps calm and shows her attention detail. The way she shows respect for the different culture of dance.

Harry finally goes and dances with her. Taking in every moment of this. They don't talk they just focus on steps. He hears his little daughter whisper to herself. "Left.... Right... Up... Left... Down... Right... Spin..." and she repeats herself. They're father daughter dance ends early when the doorbell rings. Lily turns off the music and waits quietly in the big hall. Harry goes and answers it, it was no one. But he got a weird feeling about it.

"Alright Princess, did you clean your room like I asked?" Harry says while locking the door. "Yup! Tutsy helped." Tutsy being Lily's personal Elf, she was more on the older side but Lily absolutely adored her, she sleeps in a room next to Lily's room. "What about your bathroom?" After he said that the 10 year old ran upstairs. Harry just chuckles.

Lily starts cleaning in a hurry. Scrubbing everything down, she got all dirty so she changed into her brother's sweatshirt. That says "Gryffindor Quidditch" she skips down the stairs to the smell of all things delicious.

Meanwhile, in the forbidden forest. There's a graveyard deep in the forest. "Gather around, everyone gather around. Master is giving us a sign." The followers all stand on Voldemort's grave. "Back off the grave you bloody idiots!" A commanding voice says from behind the followers. As they all turn around one asks. "And who might you be," the figure looks at them and comes into the afternoon light. "The one whose been calling."


	3. Winter Break

"You staying with us all break is going to be amazing!" Albus bursts jumping up and now, as his friend and him pack to go home. Though all his dear mate Scorpius did was chuckle, the chuckle that always made girls swoon. Of course it would he was a Malfoy, the thing that made the girls swoon though is the fact that he barely chuckled. This was the first time he gets to spend time with the little red headed devil that his mate and James talked about. How she's too prim and proper to ever get caught causing mischief. Which you would be surprised to know she does quite often according to her brothers.

"Will you guys sit with me on the train ride home?" Rose eagerly asked her friends on the way out of Hogwarts. "Of course why wouldn't we Ro" Scorpius said as he wraps Addi in his scarf. Scorpius never had a sister, neither did Adilena with having a brother. So growing up she always thought of him as her brother and vis versa. No one at school understood how close those two were without being a couple and honestly they don't tell anyone about their sibling relationship. Keeps the boys away from Ads and girls away from Scorps. So naturally arose held onto Albus's hand and Adilena held onto Scorpius's arm and once they sat down at their caboose all for separated. Scorpius and Albus on one side of the cart the girls on the other. Each of them had a corner of the cart and start just talking. Adilena talked about how incredibly rude Snape had been with moving her out of her dormitory so he can "finally have peace and quiet" which was hilarious to say the least.

Meanwhile the Marauders have been next to the four kids screaming and yelling. Laughing and crying, than silence for a good 15 minutes until it was time for act two. "Seriously can someone tell them to shut the fuck up for Bloody Hell!!" Rose and Albus weren't having it, while Adi and Scorpius were just laughing. "BUT FATHER I LOVE HIM!!" "DOESNT MEAN YOU GET TO SNOG MY BEST MATE VICTORIE!!" "ME SNOGGING UR BEST MATE!!" Vicki and Louis started screaming and yelling. All the fun died off, Teddy and James came to sit with Albus and his crew. While Darla blew her boyfriend a kiss before sitting with Seamus and Dominique. "So how's life dear brother" James reaches over and starts giving his little brother a noogy. "Ack! James!!!" Albus pushes James off of him fuming with anger and embarrassment. "Leave the poor boy alone James, he's obviously have a fantastic time away from you." Teddy sat next to Rose and wraps his arms around her so they are side hugging.

"Aren't you excited to be spending your holiday with the Potter's aye Scorpius" James turns his attention to the blonde boy. James is still laughing and shoving his brothers friends. "I uh I guess. I mean I spend every waking minute with Al what's the difference." Scorpius sits in a proper position. And looks around while everyone stays quiet, he didn't like this at all. "Lily." Is all the kids in the cart said to Poor Scorpius. "Lily?" He repeated, "Our little sister Lily, will bring out a side that if for some reason you think is funny to tell kids at Hogwarts about we be furious, is that understood Mate." Albus said in absolute seriousness, a tone and expression that he has never seen before. "Uhh sure?" Scorpius is starting to feel like an odd ball here and he hates feeling different from the others. The rest of the Train ride they all sat in silence, until Vicki stole Teddy out of the cart with red stained eyes from arguing with her brother. And Louis taking Teddys place in the cart.

Finally arriving back home James and Albus kept jumping up and down with joy. Before opening the door they explained the layout of the Potter Manor and that their Mum would be home no Dad until later in the evening. Upon entering James and Albus gave some house elves their luggage along with Scorpius. The Manor smelt like gingerbread and just a warmth that he's never felt before. Albus give his friend a tour as James goes to find his little sister. "Now Malfoy when you meet my little sister just remember, same rules apply to her as well as Rose. No falling for my sister I love you dearly mate but my sister isn't to date until she is at least at Hogwarts." Albus explained to his buddy, "Al is she like you?" "Perhaps you can say that yea Lils like me," with a pat on the back Scorpius just smiled "Than there's no way I'll fall for her." As if on cue a little girl burst open the door leading to the backyard all covered in mud and she looked like an absolute mess. "ALLY YOUR HOME!!" The small child runs and hugs Albus extremely tight. Albus picks up his sister and hugs her tighter. Scorpius was surprised that his mate didn't fall on the ground. "NO FAIR LILS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FIRST HUG!!" James runs down stairs and looked deeply offended. Scorpius took a better look at the girl was she was placed down and after hugging James.

She was petite and her hair is what struck him, her hair was as bright and as red as a Phoenix. Her stance was was confident and by the looks of it, she was nothing like James OR Albus. She gasped at the sight of Scorpius and ran up the stairs before he could even say a word to her. "Did I do something wrong?" Scorpius looked around at the Potter boys when a soft and calm voice just giggles in the back. "Oh no dear you did nothing wrong I think my daughter was just not expecting company and she just got done making mud angels." Ginny Potter approaches the boys and handed each a glass of milk and Gingerbread. Ginny is taking a break from being a professional quidditch player until Lily was finished with her muggle school. She hated the idea of her son befriending the jerk of Hogwarts's son but after getting to know him more she has grown fond of him. Next thing they know the same girl who was covered in mud was walking down the stairs in a nice blouse and a skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she walked just like Malfoy predicted. She walked like she was the most important person in the room, that all the attention was to her. And in the Potter Manor it was.

Scorpius holds his hand out at the girl and smiled softly. In which she took his hand and shook it showing him her pearly white teeth. "Lily Potter, pleasure to meet you.." "Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy" after he said that she smiled even wider, looking between her brothers and Scorpius. "You brought him." "Of course I brought him he's my mate." Lily took her hand off of Scorpius's and whispers in his ear. "I've been dying to meet the boy who stole my brother from me." She smiled again and curtsied before helping clean up from her mothers mess in the kitchen. All Scorpius did was look at her as she went out of his sight. That girl was nothing like his Mate Albus. Nothing like him at all, she was so confident and polite. While Albus was less confident and was never polite unless around authorities.  
This is going to be an interesting break that's for sure, a break where he might learn more about his friends than he thought he did or wanted to.


End file.
